


Q&A

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [69]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, I NEEDED FLUFF OKAY?!, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Reveal, Technopathy, discussions about the multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was tapping his foot, not his normal multitasking bounce or bored even, worried bouncing, Matt finally had enough, “What's wrong, Pete?”“What, what would have happened if you hadn't won against Fisk? If, if he'd been free? Would, would you have lost faith?”Matt sighed as he shifted toward the chair on the other side of the table, “You're gonna make me burn the lasagna aren't you?”Peter snorted and shook his head, “No, not intentionally at least, don't you have it on a timer?”“You know I can ignore that if I'm in my own head, much like you.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Q&A

Peter was tapping his foot, not his normal multitasking bounce or bored even, worried bouncing, Matt finally had enough, “What's wrong, Pete?”

“What, what would have happened if you hadn't won against Fisk? If, if he'd been free? Would, would you have lost faith?”

Matt sighed as he shifted toward the chair on the other side of the table, “You're gonna make me burn the lasagna aren't you?”

Peter snorted and shook his head, “No, not intentionally at least, don't you have it on a timer?”

“You know I can ignore that if I'm in my own head, much like you.”

“True. But, seriously, if- you hadn't have gotten him. If he didn't end up going to a hole and waiting to die there, what- what would have happened?”

“Honestly, at the time- If justice hadn't been served, if, he'd gotten away again- I don't know what I'd do. When, I went against him, I fully intended to kill him. And,” Matt gave a grimace of a smirk, “Just like before, when he was spitting blood, and teeth and given up I just- didn't have it in me.”

“Some scenarios we just can't account for, I guess. It has to be in the moment... Um, you know my little trip?”

“The one where you disappeared for nearly a fucking week and then just showed up and then locked yourself away in the Tower for days on end? Yeah, I remember.”

Peter winced, yeah, dad was still a bit upset about that. “I, uh, found proof of the multiverse. The uh, way back when, that Beck guy? In Europe? Remember how he fooled me into thinking he was from a different Earth?”

“Yeah, and then JJ fucking outed you and basically threw gasoline on a fire afterword, yeah I remember.”

Peter jumped up when he heard the timer, Matt cocked his head in confusion before he seemed to blink himself out of his internal haze, “Um, yeah, I- had proof drop right into my lap. I, uh, was pulled into another universe.”

Matt frowned, “Like, the twilight zone? Or, wait no that's not the right one. Ugh, what one was it with the annoying fucking portals in it? Thank God you lost interest in it after the first few seasons...”

Peter snickered, “Yeah that one, Sliders.”

“That's the one! Ugh, great I can still hear that fucking portal noise...”

Peter grinned as he set a place in front of his father, “Well um, yeah, something like that happened. I got drug into another universe.”

Matt blinked, “Truth...”

Peter took a relieved breath, “Yeah, truth. Um, there were other 'Me's dad...”

“Really,” Matt was in utter disbelief as his head tilted, as if trying to find the lie and only finding truth. “Were they as fucked up?”

“Oh, so much worse... Who woulda thought having the Devil for a dad was the best choice?”

Matt snorted, “Now you're just blowing smoke, and you know this is a no smoking household.”

“Only a little, but it's true. They were all just, battle hardened soldiers. Cynical, lost sometimes, even though Ham cracked jokes you could still just... tell, even without your hearing.” Peter snickered before devolving into chuckling, “You'll never guess about Ham... He's from like, oh you remember 'Who framed Roger Rabbit'?” Matt broke out in a grin and nodded, “Well yeah, it was just like that, dad. Ham was a Pig, like Porky Pig, but he didn't have a stutter. Actually he reminded of one of those old radio hosts the way his voice was. And, you'll never guess what he said when I told him my name.”

“I know what I'd say, 'Bullshit', if it was a different version of me at least. But definitely 'What the actual fuck' comes to mind as my first thought.”

“He thought all us Murdock's were Bats.”

“Goddamnit,” Matt nearly tipped his chair backward as he threw his head back laughing, “Oh bullshit.”

“Tell me I'm lying, dad.”

Matt shook his head, “You're not, but I still just can't-”

“Um, I uh, found you there too. That universe's version I mean.”

Matt stopped laughing almost immediately, “Oh?”

Peter shrugged as he stabbed at his lasagna, “I just, I got down and I felt alone and didn't have my pills when it got rough... with, being cut off from home so, I finally broke down and- contacted him. I just, needed to hear your voice, see you. It helped, he even helped us track down the collider, um, the portal generator. He was already working on figuring out what was up when we got there but he just seemed... Like he didn't have an anchor anymore. Like, his drive was gone, for- night work I guess. He was in it and dedicated when he was in his office but just, the feeling of him when I had him in the field seemed like he was just, grabbing on and needing towed. Like he needed a reason to keep up helping.” Peter bit his lip, “Nelson and Murdock didn't exist in that world. It was just Murdock... And I think that was the biggest reason he just seemed, adrift.”

“There was a time I was... adrift. I, tried, to shut the Devil up. I just, couldn't, no matter what I did he was still there screaming in my head. I guess, maybe he figured out a way to shut it up.”

“Or fell so deep into one role he forgot why the other was important too.”

“Maybe,” Matt mumbled, “So, I was a depressive bastard, what else is new?”

Peter snorted and pulled his plate away just quick enough to make him miss his stab, earning a glare, “Um, there was 2 different Peter Parkers there. One, had died, the day we all seemed to have traveled, the other had traveled on that day and he was beyond cynical... He was completely shut down, he's- he seems to be doing better after everything, so I hope he's doing better. Dad, if you'd been in a room with this guy you'd Smell depression and just, defeat. He'd been in the game so long he'd forgot why he ever started playing. And he forgot why it was important to remember that. Pissed me off honestly. Oh, Noir... Um, ya know those really old movies that are only in black and white? That was Noir. And apparently, he's a huge fan of yours.”

“Huh?”

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, um, his world is apparently full of ablest assholes. They, uh, decided that even though their version of you was smart as hell, because he couldn't see he couldn't be a lawyer... So, he went back to the ring, like his old man before him. According to Noir, No one won against the Devil himself.”

Matt snorted as he pulled off his glasses and tossed them onto the table, “They'd let a blind man box, but not be a lawyer? Where's the logic in that?”

Peter shrugged, “I guess their logic was, getting your face beat in isn't the same as legal work, but how the fuck would I know? I'm not an asshole.”

Matt smirked, “Wish I coulda seen their reaction to him winning his first match.”

Peter snickered before cracking up, “Oh, I woulda paid to see that one.”

“I'm sure a lot of people did,” Matt smiled.

“Then there was Peni,” Peter sniled at Matt's head tilt, “Peni Parker. She was, normal, physically, for her world. She was just normal, but she was creepily smart when it came to technology. You'd swear she had my hardware in her head as quick as she was. But she did have a telepathic bond with a spider, like an actual arachnid, that controlled this bot. It was weird. I could communicate with it on a technological level but that was just with the hardware, she communicated with the actual operator with just her thoughts. And then there's Gwen. I didn't really get to talk with her all that much, she had school too so, but she just, I swear she was a dance student or something. The way she moved just Screamed ballet at the top of her lungs. And the rest of her, screamed battle worn and walled in, like she couldn't risk getting invested, trying to protect herself... Kinda like Matt did in that world. Maybe that was his problem too. Too much loss to balance out.”

“It can get that way, I tried that too, much younger than them, probably.”

“Yeah, well you were trained to be a child soldier, dad, these were just normal people that ended up- in that same broken head space.”

“You can't lose or miss what you don't have.” Matt shrugged, “I've been there too.”

Peter's leg was bouncing again as he shoveled food for a bit before, “Do you wanna meet them?”

Matt started to tap his foot, “I got one question before I answer hat. What was, his reaction to you?”

Peter took entirely too long to realize which 'he' Matt was talking about before, “Oh, he was full on panic mode, rabbit nose and all. I didn't even make it through the door before he knew.”

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes, “I do not 'rabbit nose'...”

“Like hell you don't,” Peter grumbled, “He thought 'mom' was Jess at first. I uh, panicked and used the first last name I thought of that wouldn't raise red flags with the whole same last name and then Parker announced as dead and Spider-man all over the place... I just, thought of MJ, I honestly didn't think anything about how she had the same last name as Jess.”

“And you got away with lying about your name? I'm impressed.”

“I did it as a client over the phone, never admitted to my last name in the office. No lie to be heard if you don't say it.”

“You cheeky devil, Foggy taught you that, didn't he?”

“I plead the 5th, and the 6th in this case. There is nothing impartial about this jury.”

Matt was actually giggling, “That's my boy.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Matt sighed, “We'd have to shift some things around I'm betting...”

“Eh, we'll make it work.”


End file.
